An Elk?
by Recorcholis
Summary: El Rey Elfo tiene una razón para todo lo que hace. En serio. COMPLETO. Traducción autorizada por Lamiel.


**N/A:** Cuando vi El Hobbit por primera vez, estaba pensando en una cosa. ¿_Dónde está Thranduil_? Y entonces vi a Thranduil, y mi reacción fue, y lo cito: "_Guh_." Porque, oh madre mía, sí. Luego volví a mirar, y mi segunda reacción fue, "¿Huh?" Porque, en serio, PJ, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Así que escribí esto. Es corto, es tonto y es un poco insustancial, pero había que hacerlo. Oh, y para mis compatriotas americanos: Yo llamaría al animal que Thranduil monta en la pelicula un alce. Pero de acuerdo con Wikipedia, en Inglaterra no lo llaman alce, ellos le dicen ciervo. Así que para los propósitos de esta historia, es un ciervo. Sólo que es mucho más grande de lo que podríamos llamar un ciervo en los Estados Unidos.

Gracias a mi hermana, Oceania, por el beteo. Aunque ella prefiera a los Hobbits.

.

.

**¿Un Ciervo?**

Por Lamiel

.

.

—¿Un ciervo? —dijo Legolas.

Thranduil no respondió. Después de un momento, su hijo más joven se posicionó junto a él, ambos contemplaron al reciente inquilino de las caballerizas reales. Con seis pies y medio de alto hasta el hombro, el ciervo ocupaba la mayor parte del ancho compartimiento y enclipsaba a los caballos cercanos. Su empolvado pelaje tenía un fuerte aroma, al grado que el olor se extendía por la caballeriza y dominaba las emanaciones limpias de madera, heno, y caballo. Mientras los dos Elfos observaban, su enorme cabeza descendió al comedero y husmeó las ramas de olmo que habían sido apiladas ahí. Desprendió una rama de sus hojas, alzó la cabeza y masticó, sus mandíbulas moviéndose metódicamente, sus ojos oscuros plácidos. Sus astas ramificadas llegaban casi hasta el techo.

—¿Por qué hay un ciervo en las caballerizas —dijo Legolas sin comprender.

Thranduil suspiró.

—Es un obsequio de Celeborn. Hemos tenido. . . algunas palabras . . . referente a la costumbre del Concilio Blanco de reunirse en Lothlórien o Imladris y el descuido de enviar un comunicado a tiempo para que nosotros podamos tener presente a un representante. Afirmó que, como él proviene de la estirpe de los Silvanos, puede representar a los Elfos del Bosque en nuestro nombre . Yo . . . he diferido.

—Oh, Padre —Legolas cerró sus ojos—. Dime que no estamos en guerra con Lothlórien.

—Desde luego que no —dijo Thranduil—. Acabo de decirte que Celeborn nos envió este ciervo como obsequio.

—¿De verdad? —Legolas lo miró, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Y qué mensaje remitió el Señor de Lothlórien con este obsequio?

Thranduil se aclaró la garganta.

—Dijo que como "auténtico" Elfo de los Bosques, yo debería tener una montura que también procediera del bosque.

La mandíbula de Legolas cayó.

—¡No puede pretender que lo montes en batalla!

—¿Y por qué no? —Thranduil sonrió, entusiasmado con la idea mientras lo consideraba—. Su altura me posicionará por encima del atacante, aportándome la ventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y sus astas le otorgan sus propios medios de defensa. Has visto a un ciervo embistiendo antes – no puedes decirme que no infundiría miedo en el corazón de todo aquel que lo enfrente.

—Excepto si no se han caído de la risa, en primer lugar —dijo Legolas—. No puede haber sido entrenado para la batalla – bien podría huir en el primer ataque. E incluso si no lo hiciera, sabes que su modo natural de andar es una caminata en vez de un trote o un galope – ¿Darás un paseo en la batalla? En cuanto a su embestida, es breve. No puedo imaginar cómo podrías encontrar el rítmo para manipular el arco, y su altura es tal que la mayoría de los orcos estarían fuera del alcance de tu espada. Estarías encaramado por encima del resto del ejército, un blanco fácil para los arqueros del Enemigo mientras que por debajo de ti, sus soldados de infantería cercenarían tus piernas de la montura.

—Nada de eso —dijo Thranduil—. Sabes que prefiero la lanza al arco o la espada, y ¿qué mejor corcel podría desear para combatir a esa distancia? Mi armadura puede desviar casi cualquier flecha, y además, ¿no comanda Eryn Galen a los más finos arqueros de Tierra Media? Dime, hijo, ¿cuando fue que un orco arquero finalmente logró alcanzar el campo de tiro de nuestro ejército?

—Fue antes de que me designaras como cabeza de tus arqueros —admitió Legolas a regañadientes —. Pero, Padre, sólo se necesita una emboscada–

—Basta —Thranduil elevó una mano—. He escuchado tus palabras, pero soy de la mentalidad de intentar esta nueva táctica. Ha habido algunos rumores de perturbaciones en la Montaña Solitaria, y tu hermano ha estado quejándose de que el regimiento del norte ha tenido muy poco que ver últimamente. Creo que me los llevaré y veré a qué viene tanto revuelo.

—¿Montarás _eso_? —Legolas gesticuló con incredulidad hacia el ciervo que mascaba—. Los Enanos pensarán que estamos dementes.

—Ya lo piensan —replicó tranquilamente Thranduil—. Esto, al menos, les dará una razón para ello. —Entonces, compadeciéndose de su hijo, añadió—: No hay ninguna posibilidad de batalla. Si la hubiera, montaría a Elroch.

El alivio de Legolas era palpable. Siempre había sido el más formal de sus hijos, pensó Thranduil, y por lo tanto el más fácil de fastidiar.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien entonces, que te diviertas. Por lo menos nadie será capáz de decir que hemos retrocedido ante un desafío.

—Oh, eso nunca —Thranduil se detuvo por un momento, examinando a su hijo. Además de su acostumbrada túnica de caza desgastada, Legolas vestía una capa verde de viaje, y había apoyado un segundo carcaj lleno de flechas contra la puerta del compartimiento del ciervo—. Y hablando de desafíos, ¿estás liderando una brigada de exploración al sur, no es así?

—Sí —dijo Legolas—. Ha habido reportes de telarañas cerca del paso sur en dirección a Dol Guldur. Iba a llevar una cuadrilla para limpiarlas.

—Ten cuidado de no pasar demasiado ceca de la torre —dijo Thranduil, y captó la mirada de exasperación de su hijo—. Ah, ya, no es posible que mamá gallina me sermoneé sin esperar nada a cambio. Hay un poder oscuro allí, y pese al "obsequio" de mi primo, me temo que no podemos depender de los refuerzos del Concilio Blanco.

Legolas se sorprendió a su vez, como Thranduil sabía que lo haría.

—Entonces esa expedición a la Montaña Solitaria . . . Te refieres a reunir el ejército, ¿no? Llevar los regimientos del norte al sur sin atraer sospechas.

—Que espero no llegarán a la guerra —dijo Thranduil. Alargó una mano hacia el ciervo, permitiéndole explorar la palma de su mano con su gran y flexible nariz—. No podemos consentírnoslo ahora. Pero es posible que la guerra venga a nosotros, ya sea que nos lo podamos o no, permitir.

—Dicho conflicto en Erebor —comenzó Legolas.

—Un dragón —dijo Thranduil—. O al menos eso es lo que dicen los Hombres de Dale . . . confiemos en que están equivocados.

—¡Un dragón! —Uno de los caballos de la plaza cercana pataleó al tono de Legolas. El ciervo dejó de husmear en la mano de Thranduil e inclinó las orejas.

—Baja la voz —dijo Thranduil—. Sí, un dragón, pero quizá sea únicamente un rumor. Y aunque sea cierto, se ha concentrado en la Montaña y allí permanecerá. Nosotros no poseemos las riquezas como para atraerlo hasta aquí.

—Pero es un agente del Enemigo en nuestro flanco oriental —argumentó Legolas—. Si el Nigromante se alía con él, seremos atacados en los dos frentes.

—Los dragones responden a sus propios caprichos, y rara vez prestan atención a las demandas de otros —dijo Thranduil—. Dudo que incluso el Nigromante pudiera ofrecer un incentivo lo suficientemente grande como para que abandone el tesoro de la Montaña.

—Entonces ¿no los auxiliarás?

Thranduil escuchó la desaprobación en la voz de su hijo, y brevemente cerró los ojos. En otro tiempo él había sido igual: ansioso de luchar contra los agentes del Poder Oscuro donde quiera que surgiesen, determinado a defender cada pulgada de la Tierra Media de las garras tenaces del Enemigo. Le había costado la muerte de su padre y sus dos hijos mayores en Dagorlad para hacerle entender que no todas las batallas se podían ganar, y no estaba dispuesto a pagar todos los precios.

Era una lección que, esperaba, su hijo menor jamás tendría que aprender.

—Socorreré a los sobrevivientes —dijo él—. Llevaré a los sanadores, y las tropas suficientes para custodiarlos mientras ellos trabajan. Pero no voy a pelear las batallas de Thráin por él, y no incitaré a esa criatura a seguirnos hasta aquí y atacar a nuestra gente.

Prestó atención al silencio mientras Legolas luchaba con eso, y pensó: _Quizás la pérdida de un poco del tesoro hará asimismo que el Naugrim valore la vida un poco más, y el oro algo menos_. Aunque lo dudaba.

—Padre —dijo al fin Legolas—. Perdóname, pero esto. . . esto no tiene nada que ver con Doriath, ¿verdad?

—No, hijo —dijo Thranduil, aunque el recuerdo de la traición de los Enanos aún lo laceraba como una brasa ardiente en su vientre—. Se trata de Eryn Galen, y la seguridad de nuestra gente.

Legolas asintió, si bien Thranduil aún pudo ver que no estaba satisfecho.

—Solicito permiso para acompañar al rey a la Montaña Solitaria.

—Denegado —dijo Thranduil, y agregó para suavizar el impacto—: Necesito que lideres esa misión de exploración al sur. Si el Nigromante está expandiendo su alcance dentro del bosque, necesito mis mejores ojos allí, y mi mejor arco. Mantén la cabeza despejada, y si ves al Enemigo, no te involucres. Notifícalo al volver aquí inmediatamente, ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor —Legolas hizo una reverencia, si bien su mandíbula se marcó de un modo que, Thranduil sabía por amplia experiencia, significaba problemas.

Suspiró. Lo último que quería era que su audaz (por no decir imprudente) hijo pequeño se enfrentara cara a cara con un dragón. Pero tal vez había otra manera de mantener a Legolas ocupado.

—Una cosa más —dijo, cuando Legolas se dio la vuelta. Su hijo volvió a mirarlo con las cejas enarcadas.

—Mientras estés con la limpieza de las _ungolim_, ve si no es posible capturar una con vida y traémela.

Legolas se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Quieres que. . . capturemos una araña _viva_? ¿Por qué?

—Un extravagancia mía —dijo Thranduil. Echó un vistazo al ciervo, el cual estaba nuevamente masticando sus hojas con placidez—. Para mi primo, quien ha vivido tanto tiempo en su reino pacífico que al parecer ha olvidado lo que son los corceles de guerra, o porqué los montamos. Tengo la intención de. . . enviarle un obsequio.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

**N/A - Próximamente:** _The Gloaming_, una novela original por Lamiel. "En un mundo gobernado por monstruos, tienes que ser un monstruo para sobrevivir." Suscríbete a mis alertas de autor para recibir un descuento especial cuando _The Gloaming _sea publicado.

* * *

**Link al perfil de Lamiel** ~ /u/366432/Lamiel

**Link a la historia original** ~ /s/8976196/1/An-Elk

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de Lamiel y los personajes son de J. R. R. Tolkien ;P


End file.
